


Listen to Me

by Herperlo_D



Series: A Wandering Soul [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herperlo_D/pseuds/Herperlo_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one listens anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings below. Please check them if you have any triggers.

Sealing flames was an avenue of flame science never thoroughly researched on. Primary investigations showed that symptoms of sealed flames in mafiosi ranged from a weakened immune system to a persistent cold feeling over a few weeks. No one took into account how a child's body is vastly different than an adult's.

 

 

Timoteo never realise the extent of damage that he had caused, sealing Tsuna’s flame when he was five until many years later. However, by then it would be too late. For everyone.

 

 

The fateful day that the warmth in Tsuna’s veins was kept from him, the first cracks started to form upon his chilled soul. Tsuna felt cold all the time, like everything wasn't worth his effort, like there was no point in anything anymore. His limbs refused to cooperate and he tripped often, his wounds healing slower than usual, but it was okay- he got used to the pain. Nana, air-headed and naïve, never noticed the change. Timoteo should never have toyed with something he didn’t know the full consequences of.

 

 

The responsibility of the first mistake went to him.

 

 

In the end, no one had anyone else to blame but themselves and their own self-ignorance and selective blindness.

 

 

The second mistake went to the citizens of Namimori. The abuse, the bullying, the neglect cut Tsuna deeper than any knife could. All the scorn and the disapproval and the disappointment, he hated it all. Tsuna missed the warmth in his veins.

 

 

He missed it. He needed it.

 

 

More cracks sprouted on the damaged surface of his soul.

 

 

Refusing to take the mantle of Vongola Decimo had not simply been the self-denial and childishness of an immature child. They were the warning of Vongola’s famous hyper intuition, peaking through the cracks of the seal.

 

 

But no one listened. That was their third mistake.

 

 

The cracks grew deeper.

 

 

No one could have predicted the gross overestimation of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. He screeched and whined to cover up the mess of his soul underneath fragile, paper-thin skin. He gritted his teeth and continued to run, continued to suffer, widening the painful cracks forming on his soul, tearing him apart.

 

 

People only saw what they wanted to see.

 

 

No one ever listened to Dame-Tsuna anyway.

 

 

Another crack formed. Tsuna brushed off the already familiar (chronic) pain and continued running.

 

 

Every shot, every threat, every wound made the cracks worse. Why couldn’t anyone see?

 

 

Tsuna tried again and again and again.

 

 

“I don’t want to be a mafia boss!”

 

 

“I don’t want to be Decimo!”

 

 

“Shut up Dame-Tsuna.”

 

 

“Tenth! I will be your right-hand man!”

 

 

No one listened.

 

 

His flame wavered.

 

 

More cracks formed.

 

 

Sometimes, Tsuna wished that Mukuro had successfully possessed him. Maybe then he could have the chance to quietly die and gave up the reigns to someone else. The world is a hard place to live in.

 

 

People think that Tsuna cried because he couldn’t take stand the feeling of pain- they never realised that he had long since stopped feeling pain acutely. All those instances only happened because they were the points in his life where Tsuna couldn’t hide contain the pain of his soul quickly enough.

 

 

It was agonising.

 

 

No one was listening.

 

 

Then the future happened. The memories came rushing back and Tsuna screamed.

 

 

Still, no one listened

 

 

His flame, his beautiful, beautiful flames spluttered.

 

 

But he went on.

 

 

The Rainbow Battle. Breaking the curse. The inheritance ceremony.

 

 

He didn’t want any of it. He knew he couldn’t take any more of it.

 

 

No one ever listened.

 

 

That was their final mistake.

 

 

Tsuna's flames spluttered again and the inevitable happened- they smothered out.

 

 

Tsuna shattered.

 

_________

 

 

Reborn stared grimly at the cold, still body of Sawada Tsunayoshi lying on his bedroom floor. He tilted the brim of his hat forward, casting a shadow across his face to shield his sadness. Preliminary autopsy reports had shown that Tsuna’s heart had given out under the strain of the sudden extinguishment of his flames.

 

 

How could he not have seen it? The signs were all there. How could he have been so blind? How could they all have been so blind?

 

 

Everyone asked themselves the same questions.

 

 

It was too late.

 

 

No one ever listened to Dame-Tsuna anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Brief descriptions of dissociation and depression. Implied suicide. Descriptions of isolation.
> 
> And yes, if you tell, I'm quite salty about how people treat Tsuna in khr. No child should ever have to go through what he did.


End file.
